When we fell in love
by JJSaltWater
Summary: What happens when Ed gets partnered with the first ever female state alchemist? what happens when a new father is born? A FULLMETAL ALCLEHMIST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A FANFIC THAT I AM WAY TOO EXCITED TO MAKE I HAVE A BUNSH OF IDEAS RIGHT NOW AND I WANT TO POST THEM ALL! ANYWAYS THIS IS AN ED FANFIC HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH AN ALCHEMIST I CREATED! ENJOY (SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING)

Ed jumped on the colonel's couch causing it to make a fart sound. A huge grin grew across the colonel's face, and that grin led to laughter

Ed blushed a little

"Danm it's not funny" Ed shouted at the colonel

"Still the same Ed with the same temper I see" the colonel grew a huge grin

Edward Elric sighed and spaced out but came back too when he heard

"Fullmetal!" the colonel was standing in front of him

"What, geez didn't have to scream"

"Then don't space out on me short stuff" mustang said with a laugh Ed was about to explode when the door burst open, and a very nervous havoc came running in

"Sir, we have a prob-" he stopped himself at the sight of the eldest Elric

"What" Ed demanded havoc took a second glance and then whispered something into mustang's ear?

A nervous look grew on the colonel's face

"What!" Ed said louder the two men turned to look at him

"Fullmetal I've checked your report its perfectly fine, you may leave now" mustang said pretty mush kicking him out

"What?! What's going on guys?"

"Nothing really" mustangs voice was a bit shaky

Now ed new something was going on

Ed opened his mouth to say something but mustang turned him around and slammed the door behind him.

Now all he could hear was mumbles

He put his ear to the door

"Already! But the train arrives tomorrow!" the colonel's voice was small

"The train switched date's!" havocs voice was even smaller

Ed rolled his eyes and walked away.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Hey bro, winery's coming over" al said as he patted the couch where his brother ed, was laying

"When?!" Ed sat up getting ready to Dutch a wrench. Al let out a giggle "don't worry nii-san, she is not coming in till 7 pm" Ed laid down again giving a sighed of relief "why do you worry so much, you know except for the fact she throws wrenches at you" al let out a laugh

"Well maybe the fact that she confessed that SHE LOVED ME!" he stood up "Oh yeah and also the fact that you to are dating!" Ed was face to face with al

"Well we fell in love…." Al lowered his head and he was looking at the ground

"What al?"

"W-well….see the thing is that…"

"Al stop mumbling!"

Al stood straight facing his brother; he went digging into his pocket getting out a black bock

"Well see brother I was thinking I should ask"

Ed stood there confused in till al opened the box

"What do you think?"

Ed grew a huge smile he felt good for his brother. He trapped his brother into a bear hug "It's perfect! I am so happy for you" al smiled and hugged his brother.

TWO JOURS LATER

Ed sat in the coach watching TV while oiling his arm

He stood up to pick up the ringing phone "yes?" he spoke into the phone "Fullmetal get to my office now!" the colonel's voice came out. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but shut it after hearing BEEEEP

'Danm what's his problem' he thought to himself before going upstairs and changing his clothes

10 minutes later he was in the command center

"Hello Edward" Hawkeye said giving him a solute

Ed waved to Hawkeye and went inside the colonel's office. As he walked in he saw a girl standing in front of his desk tapping her right foot, her hair was a bright black, her hair ran all the way down to her hips and her tips curled up near her thee, she was wearing tight black leather pants with black boots that went all the way below her knees, she was wearing a blue long heel coat with a cross and a snake around it. He blinked twice he though he saw her blue coat turn red like when he wore black clothes but no; he stood next to her trying to see her face but her bangs covered it completely or at least the halve he could see "Danm it mustang I told you already I am not doing this!" ed stud there confused does words turned into a full on conversation

"These are direct orders from the fuer"

"Well screw the fuer; he knows I work alone looking for the aqua-stone"

Ed stud there thinking about the aqua-stone?

"What the hell is going on!"

Mustang grew a huge grin

"Fullmetal this is the blind sighted alchemist, she is the first female state alchemist ever, she is your new partner"

WOW I REALLY LIKE THAT. I AM EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY SO REVIEW? .:PUPPY DOG EYES:. OH WELL BUT ENJOY ILL TRY TO POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON! ENJOY…. PEACE!

-JJ


	2. PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER

WELL HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER IT TAKE'S TIME TO WRITE A GOOD STORY BUT I ALREADY HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA ABOUT THE PLOT ON THIS STORY SO ENJOY (AGAIN SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING)

Ed's jaw dropped open in disbelieve. When his jaw finally closed he jumped at the sound of someone falling

"Ow" the blind sighted alchemist said rubbing her back next to the couch. Ed leaned forward trying to see her face, but the only thing he could see was her hair.

Ed sighed "forget it, colonel bastard I am not doing this"

"Yeah what he said" the blind sighted alchemist said. Ed jumped at the feeling of her appearing next to him.

Ed backed away from her

"There is no way I am doing this; I am not partnering with anyone especially not a girl!"

Ed shouted at the colonel, when does words came out of his mouth the blind sighted alchemist turned around so she was looking at him. He turned to face her. She flipped her bangs out of her face revealing beautiful white skin, her eyes where blue and her bangs where really long.

Ed backed away a little, he almost fell, it felt like his heart skipped a beat and it still felt like that, what was going on? He stepped back even more before he heard

"A girl huh?! So because I am a girl you can't partner with me?! Why?! Because you are better than a girl?! OR MABYE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE FAMOUS FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, THE HERO OF THE POEPLE, OR MABYE BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAVED THE WORLD FROM THAT SO CALLED FATHER!?" her voice was loud and it echoed in the room.

"ah….?" he tried to answer before being interrupted by her "WELL NO, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES YOU, THAT MAKES YOU A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" the last word echoed hard enough to be heard outside.

She turned around and walked towards the colonels desk

"This is why I hate men" her voice was calm and graceful witch surprised ed because a second ago her voice was loud and harsh. Ed looked at her; he thought of himself, she remembered him of himself.

He grabbed his chest, his heart felt dim 'what's this feeling; I have never felt like this' he thought to himself.

The blind sighted alchemist glanced at Ed, Causing him to get a shiver down his spine

"Fine I'll do it"

"Good here" the colonel gave her a yellow envelope. She practically ripped it out of his hand

"Short stuff get over here"

Ed had not been paying attention to them and didn't know what was going on

"Don't call me short" he said with smoke coming out of his ears. She folded the envelope and put it in her pocket

"Be careful with that, there important documents" the colonel said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him

"Look, ed is it? Well mustang wants to ruin my life and partner me with a man, so from now on we are partners, but we speak with one voice and that voice is mine" she said while looking at him in the eye. He wanted to complain but he could not speak.

He gave a little nod.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the colonel

"What's our mission" the colonel faced her a little nervous

"You need to go to a town where many rape victims are" he hesitated "You need to find the rapist and jailed them" the colonel was looking at blind sighted. She closed her eyes for about two seconds and opened them again "Let's do this" she turned to Ed "don't call me blind sighted call me Athena that's my real name, and if you have not noticed, my sight is not blinded" she hold out her hand. Ed shake her hand and looked at her, her deep blue eyes seemed to melt into his, he felt as if he where melting. He quickly pulled his hand away

"Let's meat tomorrow at the train station, we leave a t 7" without giving him a chance to say anything she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Ed turned to the colonel only to see a huge grin on his face

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" he shouted

"Well see fullmetal you to are just perfect for each other"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You are the one that partnered us"

"Look at you, you both have low temper, she dresses the same like when you used to dress and clearly you felt something when you looked into her eye" the colonel covered his smirk

"Whatever! Anyways, why did she hesitate she doesn't look like the person to hesitate"

"Well see this leads to the reason she hates man"

"Oh yeah, what was that all about?"

"Well you see, blind sighted used to live in shin in till something awful happened" he took a deep breath "some man tried to rape her" the colonel said with his head down. Ed lost his balance. Did she actually get raped?-

WELL THAT'S HOW FAR ILL GO TODAY. TOMORROW ILL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER ILL TRY TO POST ONE EVREY DAY! REVIEW? .:SAYS IN CREEPY VOICE:. OR ILL EAT YOUR SOUL!...YEAH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WAS, BUT ANYWAYS BYE!

PEACE!

-JJ


	3. A WEIRD DREAM

I DON'T OWN FMA!

TITLE: MIXED FEELINGS

CHAPTERS: 3 OUT OF (?)

CHARACTERS: ATHENA BLACKSTONE, EDWARD ELRIC, ALPHONSE ELRIC, ROY MUSTANG, WINREY ROCKBELL, SOME BACKGROUND CHARACTERS

RAITING: FICTION M (FOR THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS)

WORDS: 856

WRITERS NOTE: I AM GANNA BE DOING THIS FOR ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS. ANYWAYS LAST CHAPTER I WENT TOO BIG ON ATHENA'S LOW TEMPER. THIS CHAPTER I AM GANNA FOCUS A BIT ON HER SOFT SIDE NOW TO THE COOL PART I AM GANNA BRING UP MORE ABOUT THE AQUA-STONE! BUT NOT ALOT.

NOW LETS GET TO IT

Ed was getting ready to go to sleep; he had a long day ahead of him. He couldn't believe that colonel bastard didn't tell him what happen to Athena.

*FLASH BACK*

"Well you see, blind sighted used to live in shin in till something awful happened" he took a deep breath "some man tried to rape her" the colonel said with his head down. Ed lost his balance. Did she actually get raped? He walked towards mustang's desk and leaned on it

"What the hell are you talking about colonel!" Ed shouted at mustang in a rude way. Mustang looked up realizing what he was saying

"That's enough yelling for today fullmetal go home, and I expect this mission done" he's voice had a tone of irritation. Edward was mad at him and wanted to ask more. He opened his mouth to speak but was soon interrupted by mustang

"This is a direct order from your superior"

*FLASH BACK—ENDS*

Ed rolled his eyes at his flash back. He finished putting his boxers on and went to sleep.

*DREAM*

Ed opened his eyes and tried to stand up.

He was stopped by a hand "don't go, I am comfortable like this" Ed looked down to see Athena laying on his chest. He stroked her beautiful black hair "Am I really that comfortable?" he stopped stroking her hair. Athena nodded; she sat up and looked at him. She was face to face with him

"I feel really good" she said giving him a kiss in the nose

"Well than want to continue what we started yesterday?" Edward said leaning forward. Athena located herself on his lap, with her legs wrapped around his hips. Ed could feel her soft skin "I'd loved to" she answered leaning forward.

*DREAM—END*

Ed woke up. He sat up rapidly, panting and clenching his chest. "What the hell was that" he said to himself. He looked at the clock

"Shit its 6:45. She'll kill me if I'm late" Ed jumped out of bed, and changed clothes as fast as he could.

*TRAIN STATION*

Ed ran to where Athena was standing. He put a huge smile on as she turned around "hmmmm…..you're late" she said tapping her foot. He backed away I little scared of her "um yeah I over slept, but I have to go call al I'll be right back"

He ran to a telephone Bothe. He put in some coins and marked in a number. The phone rang three times in till someone picked up "hello" winery's voice came out "winery why are you picking up the phone, where's al?" Ed was in a hurry the train left in five minutes. He changed the foot he was leaning on and started leaning on his other foot "Al went to the shop, but don't mind that why did you leave without saying good bye, I swear Ed if I could throw my wrench threw the phone I would!" Ed rolled his eyes. Athena knocked on the phone Bothe "Come on, the train is boarding already!" Ed looked at the boarding train "winery I got to go see ya" he hanged up on winery and boarded the train.

When they boarded the train, the seats where all taken, the only seat not taken was one made for two. They walked to it and sat. There was an awkward silence, then Ed just turned around to look out the window.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Ed was too afraid to look at Athena. Suddenly Ed felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. He turned his head real slow. He was shocked at the sight of Athena, who was asleep now on his shoulder. He tried to move her but as soon as he moved she twisted around and grabbed his shirt with her left hand. He could feel her breath, in and out, in and out. He could feel his heart pounding fast. It felt the same like when he first met her. He started to pant loudly he could feel her warm skin pressed against his. She wasn't wearing her black clothes with her coat, because that would be a dead giveaway. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a tight blue shirt and a blue jacket, around her neck was a short golden chain with a blue stone on it. He thought to himself 'Blue? Blue? Blue? The aqua-stone!'

He tried to grab the necklace but as he put his hand over it, the stone glowed. The bright blue light reminded him of the philosopher's stone. Could it be the same thing but a different name?

TWO HOURS LATER

As the train came to a stop ed jumped at the sound of someone falling

"Ow!" why didn't you wake me?!" Athena was rubbing her back while standing up

"I spaced out sorry" Ed was a bit afraid of her.

They got out of the train and Ed walked forward "hey tell me, what is the aqua-stone?"

Athena stopped at the thought of telling him.

She turned to face him; her shadow was cast by the sunset

"It's the stone of life and death"

WRITERS NOTE:

I LIKED THAT! SORRY I DIDN'T POST A CHAPTER YESTERDAY I WAS STUCK VISITING MY GRANDPERENTS ACROSS THE BORDER. ANYWAYS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIX MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SO YEAH. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS FOR THE STORY BE MY GUEST AND RIGHT A REVIEW ABOUT THEM! ILL GLADLY TAKE IT INTO MIND!

PEACE!

—JJ


	4. someone's following me

I DON'T OWN FMA!

TITLE: MIXED FEELINGS

CHAPTERS: 4 OUT OF (?)

CHARACTERS: ATHENA BLACKSTONE, EDWARD ELRIC, ALPHONSE ELRIC, ROY MUSTANG, WINREY ROCKBELL, SOME BACKGROUND CHARACTERS

RAITING: FICTION M

WORDS: 771

WRITERS NOTE:

WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER YEAH! SOMEONE HAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY FIRST CHAPTER DIDN'T QUIT MAKE SENSE SO HERE IS THE EXPLANATION. MY STORY TAKE'S PLACE 3-4 YEARS AFTER ED DEFEATED FATHER, AND IN MY VERSION OF THE STORY ED DID'T LOOSE HIS ALCHEMY BUT HE LOST SOMETHING GERATER (WITCH I WILL TALK ABOUT LATER IN THE STORY) ALSO ED LOST HIS ARM, AGAIN; IN ANOTHER MISHAP ( FANCY WORD? I AM TRYING TO FIX MY ERRORS!) BUT ANYWAYS IT'S BEEN 3-4 YEARS AND IN THAT TIME IN MY STORY TV WAS INVENTED, BUT THE OLD CRAPY BLACK WHITE TV'S =) (IF YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE TV'S I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT AND IF YOU DO HAVE THEM YOUR ACTULLY COOL CAUSE YOU GO OLD SCHOOL!) AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, ABOUT HAWKEYE GIVING ED A SALUTE THAT'S BECAUSE I WANTED HER TO BE FORMAL! THAT'S IT! ENJOY

THANKS TO: Taden-G-Norrans

*STORY*

There was a long breeze after she said that, it made her hair swirl in the wind. Ed was confused with what she said, but the word 'death' kept going around his head

"What do you mean by that" Ed walked to where she was. She blinked twice "all you need to know is that it's not the philosopher's stone, far from it; and we are loo—" she stopped herself "I mean, I am looking for it, and that, in the wrong hands…well something worse than this so called father will happen" the word father crept the entire scenery, the breeze stopped and the sun was set. Ed was a little creped out, so he started walking forward passing Athena.

*THIRTY MINUETS LATER*

There had been an explosion in the outside towns so all the train's had been cancelled, so the four inn's where packed. They were walking for a long time in till Athena suddenly stopped. Ed tilted his head a little

"What's the matter?" Ed stared at Athena as she slowly turned around. When she finished turning around she wouldn't stop staring at the ground

"Someone is following us" her voice was a calm whisper. Ed's muscles tensed up as he felt someone watching them. He carefully looked around "I can feel it, someone is watching us" Ed took a step back.

Athena's head swung up with a hint of realization.

She jumped at Ed pushing him back. A second after she pushed him to the ground, a knife came flying to the exact spot where Ed used to be standing before Athena pushed him. Ed looked at Athena in shock of her amazing reflexes. Ed stood up patting the dirt of his shirt. Ed looked down at Athena, she tried to stand up but her legs wobbled and she fell down "hey you okay?" Ed offered his hand to Athena. She took it in embarrassment "I'm fine don't worry" she let go of his hand when she was on her feet, as she tried to walked forward she gave a shriek of pain. Ed walked to her "Are you sure you're okay?" he gave Athena his hand again.

She took it with her head down

"I guess not, I think I hurt my ankle" Athena was feeling her ankle. Ed thought about something and blushed I little as he picked Athena up by her back and her legs.

Athena was shocked and embarrassed

"What are you doing!" she tried not to blush, as she pushed away from him "well your hurt, you can't walk and the last inn is all the way across town, not to mention it may be full like the others" Ed grabbed her tight and started walking.

*TEN MINUETS LATER*

Ed opened the door to the inn and put Athena down in a couch. He walked to the front desk and rang the belt, after a few seconds a man came. Ed looked at him "Would you happen to have two rooms?" He sounded tiered. The man frowned "No, sorry the place is packed, but I have one room available" the man was looking at him smiling. Ed looked at Athena she was hurt, sleepy, and so was he. He sighed and turned to face the man

"We'll take it" he dogged into his pocket taking out his wallet

"How mush" he asked the man. The man winced

"300 yen" Ed sighed and gave the money. Athena stud up with wobble legs and went to their room. As they walked in they noticed there was only one bed "I'm sleeping in the bathtub" Athena was walking to the bathroom but Ed stopped her "no need, I'll sleep on the floor" Ed positioned himself on the floor and Athena position herself on the bed

*MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT*

Athena couldn't fall asleep, she felt weird. Ed was nice enough to carry her all the way across town and she let him sleep on the floor. The guilt was starting to get to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Ed 'danm, I can't just let him sleep there' she thought to herself. She let out a sighed

"Ed you awake"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Athena hesitated to answer his questions

"Come on to the bed, it's too big and well…." She felt a blush creep up her face "just come up here!" she exploded of embarrassment. Ed climbed on to the bed, only to have his heart beat faster than usual, but then again he was sleeping in the same bed that Athena was sleeping on, 'man I am going to have some weird dreams tonight' he thought and went to sleep.

WRITERS NOTE:

SUGGESTIONS? IDEAS? OH! AND ALSO IF YOU LIKE MY STORY PLEASE TELL PEOPLE TO READ IT .:PUPPY DOG EYES (AGAIN):. NO REALLY FAVS REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS REALLY HELP ME!

—JJ


	5. something rated m!

I DON'T OWN FMA!

TITLE: MIXED FEELINGS

CHAPTERS: 5 OUT OF (?)

CHARACTERS: ATHENA BLACKSTONE, EDWARD ELRIC, ALPHONSE ELRIC, ROY MUSTANG, WINREY ROCKBELL, SOME BACKGROUND CHARACTERS

RAITING: FICTION M

WORDS: 1,638

WRITERS NOTE: well I feel like people are reading my story but not reviewing! That sounds a bit greedy but I am getting the feeling people don't like my story so, if your one of my few followers and if you want me to keep writing please review, fav and tell your fellow fma lovers to read my story. Sorry for sounding so greedy but if only about 2 people are reading I'd love to write for them but I kind of feel like a bad writer. Well anyway here we go

*STORY*

Ed and Athena where lying on the bed. They were back to back, the atmosphere was just cold. The awkwardness just grew bigger and bigger. Ed felt Athena go to sleep, he himself was falling asleep. He tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't fight it anymore, and after a few seconds later he was asleep.

*DREAM*

Ed was buckling his belt, as he finished that he reached for his shirt but was stopped midway by a hand, which was practically close to his crotch. He gave a low moan as the hand moved a little up. He heard someone seat up behind him

"Where are you going?" Athena's voice filled the room. Ed sat down at the edge of the bed "Sorry, did I wake you?" Ed's voice came out smooth as her hand went up to his chest. She leaned over him so her hair was coming over his shoulder. Ed started to blush as her naked breast pressed against his back

"You should change to, last night was ridiculously messy" Ed tried to hid his blush as he spoke. Athena let out a small sigh. Ed could feel her breast back away, he couldn't control himself anymore. He turned around pinning Athena leaving her surprised, but with a smile on hir face. He couldn't believe that he was doing this again!

*DREAM-END*

Ed sat up swiftly and panting. He heard a door open, he turned his head only to see Athena come out of the bathroom wrapped around a towel and bear footed, and fog fallowed her out of the bathroom. Ed couldn't help but blush, he tried to turn around but his body wasn't listening to him. His blush deepened as he looked down only to see that the towel was way too short. His heart started to pound slowly, nothing like it did when he met her, and yesterday when he slept with her. This time his heart was slow and he couldn't help but think of her without the towel 'what is this? Are this….hormones?!' he thought to himself, he started to panic. He had never had deep feelings for anyone except for his brother (you know in a family way) his panic grew bigger but then randomly stopped as he sneezed. Athena was startled by this, and mad as well

"Damn it, make some noise when you wake up!" Athena's words where low as she ran into the bathroom. Her towel flying a bit and reviling her thigh made him blush even more. He stud up and put on his shirt. Athena came out of the bathroom wearing a dress that finished above of her knees, her hair was hold up in a bun by a blue clip. She turned to look at Ed, her dress twirled above her knees "hey aren't you going to shower" Athena had her hands in her hips as she asked Ed. Ed was to distracted in how mush skin she was showing that his answer came out high and with a pitch "Ah, yeah, no, I mean ill shower when I get back" ed stuttered blankly.

*1 HOUR LATER*

Athena and Ed had been walking for a while now and they couldn't find anyone not even normal town's people, they guessed they were too afraid to come out with all the raping that had been going on. The cold silence was killing Ed in till he decide to break it

"So do you have any family?" Ed would soon regret asking that. Athena looked down at the floor

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to meddle into others people business" Athena said blankly,

Ed grew mad "My mother is dead, and so is my father, the only family I have left is Al, Winrey, and ant pinoko (sorry if that's not how you spell it!) they are all I have left" Ed looked like she had just stabbed a knife into his heart. Athena looked up "I'm sorry, I went overboard there" she put her hand on the back of her neck "My mother is dead to, I never meat my father and well" she hesitated at first but let it out a few seconds later "my brother was killed when I was little and my sister has been taken hostage" her straight face told Ed she wasn't kidding. At first Ed's mind was blank but he finally gathered enough breath to talk. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly after she pushed him down to the floor. A knife came flying by and out of the bushes it came flying by two men appeared. One of them smirked at Ed with an evil eye, the other guy walked toured them "I thought I'd be easier to get rid of you blonde, so we can take the chick here without a fight, but you're looking for a fight" the guy's foot was now on Ed's stomach. Ed smirked at the guy's words "well let me tell you, I will put on a good fight" Ed said as he grabbed the guy's foot and pulled it forward causing him to fall. The guy stood back up

"Oh you asked for it now blonde" the guy rushed forward landing a punch on Ed's stomach. Athena ran at him, but she was stopped in the middle by the second guy. The guy grabbed her tight

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" the dumb smirk on his face made Athena want to smack him.

Ed was going head on, on his fight. Ed had the upper hand, in till the man got out a pen and drew a transmutation circle on the ground; he put his hands on top and captured Ed in a stone cage. Athena and Ed where shocked. The silence was broken by Athena "this guy's use alchemy?!" she tried to squirm out of the guy's grip but he had her pretty tight. She grew angry at how Ed was loosing

"Come one Ed use your alchemy" she leaned forward to loosen the grip, Ed rolled his eyes

"I can't, I may be able to do better alchemy than him but he does it faster than me" Ed's words where shaky, he was trying to get the man of him.

Athena sighed, she had had enough of this, she clapped her hands together and with a flash of light the guy who was holding her, had his hands caught in stone handcuffs. She flipped her hair with one hand; she walked forward to Ed and that other guy. The guy let go of Ed and launched at her

"You bitch, let me teach you who the boss is!" the guy was fast but not fast enough. With a simple step to the side the guy flung right past her. Ed gasped in disbelieve, he knew she had to be good to be the first female state alchemist but she had reflexes like a cat. She walked at Ed with an evil walk. Ed backed away afraid of her, but to his surprise she put out her hand. Ed hesitated but reached for her hand

"This guy's must be the rapist" she made a 'tsk' sound at the end of her sentence.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Ed was sitting on the hotel bed, he was itching to ask Athena if she had seen the 'truth' but he just couldn't get it out. He watched the door as it opened fallowed by fog and a newly showered Athena. She walked toured the bed

"Your turn" she said while drying her hair with a towel. Ed sighed "I'll just skip it" he waved his hand like he could throw the words at her. She sighed as she sat in the bed "Well at least change clothes, where living tonight" Ed sat up as he heard those words. He sat next to her "what? Why"

Ed stuttered.

Athena turned to face him

"Because we are done with the mission why waste more time? Oh and we are specifically leaving in an hour so we'll get there at five, exactly when the sun sets" she tilted her head and smiled as if nothing had happened.

That smile melted Ed. He couldn't say word, and without saying or doing anything he grabbed a pair of clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Ed and Athena had gotten into a train two hours ago. The train was supposed to keep going for another hour.

With a huge thud the train stopped. Athena and Ed looked up as they heard the conductor say something

"We will be stopping in an unexpected station due to all the explosions that have been going on" Athena and Ed sighed at the announcement. They both got off the train. Ed's eyes opened in excitement

"This is reesenbol!" Ed shouted into the air. Athena looked at him "what?" she said confused, Ed turned to her happy "This is my hometown; we can stay in winery's house (can someone tell me if I am spelling her name correctly?)

*TEN MINUETS LATER*

Ed and Athena had been walking to winery's house.

When they finally got there Ed walked forward to the house but stopped as he felt Athena stop behind him. He turned around and found Athena looking at the sunset, her hair was waving over her hips, she was holding her suitcase behind her legs.

Ed was frozen by the image of her standing in front of the sunset. All of a sudden Ed started panting heavily. Then suddenly in a heartbeat he couldn't control his body. Ed found himself walking tours Athena, with images from his dreams. What was going on? Ed tried to stop himself but he had no control over his body. Something was about to happened and something rated m!

*WRITERS NOTE*

Sorry for my lack of writing but there is a virus going around where I live and I caught it .:cry's like chibi anime character:. But anyway I made this chapter a long one and I'll probably post another chapter today so watch out! Hope you enjoyed.

Please help me how do I spell this?...

Winery

Ant pinoko

Resenbool

—JJ


	6. First kiss

I DON'T OWN FMA!

TITLE: When we fell in love

CHAPTERS: 6 OUT OF (?)

CHARACTERS: ATHENA BLACKSTONE, EDWARD ELRIC, ALPHONSE ELRIC, ROY MUSTANG, WINREY ROCKBELL, SOME BACKGROUND CHARACTERS

RAITING: FICTION M

WORDS: 903

WRITERS NOTE: well I have been looking forward to this part. Its about to get hot in here .: stands up and jumps around in joy:. Well hope you enjoy.

P.S

I changed the name so yeah!

*STORY*

Ed found himself walking to where Athena was standing, some images from his dreams where popping into his brain 'what the hell, why does images now! Why can't I control my body!' he shouted in his mind.

Before he even knew it he was behind Athena, his body, witch seemed to have a mind of its own now; grabbed her with his left arm. Athena turned around "what? Haven't you opened the door yet? Geez, I swear men are so useless" Athena was walking tours the door. Ed fallowed trying to control his body but it was no use, he had no control.

He felt his arm go up rapidly and grabbed Athena by the shoulder. Athena jumped a little but then turned around "what?" Athena was staring at Ed like he had something on his face. Ed felt like he pulled a muscle when he pushed Athena into the outside wall of Winry's house.

Athena's eyes where opened with shock. She tried to get out from Ed's reach but Ed pushed her deeper into the wall. Ed placed his hands on her back hips, still not able to control his body.

*ED'S POV!*

I could feel her muscles tense her back was arced and she was facing away from me. I tried hard to control my body. My hands where placed on her back hips and my right leg was between hers. Only then did I realize she was shorter than me.

I felt my head lean forward and Athena's head twisted to face me as she notice what I was doing.

She closed her eyes shut as my lips touched hers.

My body had a mind of its own now, but I had to admit it felt good as my lips touched hers I felt like I was melting. To tell the truth I finally realized that I wanted to do this sense I met her. After about three seconds I felt her back go flat against the wall, I felt her eyes relax at the same time as her muscles. I felt a rush as she started to take part in the kiss. I could tell from her lack of experience that she didn't kiss often. I was surprised as her hands came around my neck and to fallow that my uncontrollable arm came up slowly to her chin.

*NORMAL POV*

After about a minuet of kissing Ed and Athena broke apart. Ed backed away waiting for her to punch him. He waited and waited but nothing came. He tried to walk away but he found to be stop by Athena. Athena had grabbed him by his shirt with her left hand. Ed closed his eyes waiting for a scream, a kick, a punch he was waiting for anything. He was expecting anything but a warm feeling pressed against his body. He opened his eyes only to Athena wrapping him into a hug. He felt his shirt getting wet

'Is she…..crying!?' he thought to himself in surprise.

Ed felt sorry for her and wrapped her on his arm. Ed froze as she looked up and cried out

"Ed!" tears ran down her face.

*THREE HOUR LATER

Ed and Athena where lying on Winry's bed. Athena was resting her head on Ed's chest and Ed was stroking her hair. Aunt Pinako was not home she was in central buying some automail parts. It was perfect for him and Athena to be together.

Athena looked up at Ed

"Ed" she asked

"Yeah?" Ed responded

"That was my first kiss" her words where calm and with trust. Ed's eyes popped open

'So that's why she was so inexperienced' he thought calmly.

Athena kissed ED's chest

"And it was great" she stopped herself to gather breath

"Ed from now on I will trust you, that's why I am telling you" she hesitated "The aqua stone is a powerful alchemy stone, it's a lot like the philosophers stone but way more powerful and also the aqua stone is powered by one soul, the soul is picked when its created but the soul has to be new and clean so that's why the stone picks new born souls. The only problem is whatever soul it picks that soul is the only one who can control the stone." Her face went straight "I am that soul, and the ones who created the stone want me to help them create a soulsist stone witch has the power to take lives away and give them to other, just like cats but anyway I refused to help them and they took my sister hostage. I fought them with all my might long enough for my sister to run away, but she didn't run away she destroyed the aqua stone"

She stopped for breath and continued

"But her efforts where worthless a new stone was created and to their surprise I was picked ones again. They took my sister hostage again and disappeared. I am looking for the aqua stone to save my sister, and there you have it the full story"

Her eyes where cold blue.

Ed stared into her eyes

"Who are they" he barked at her

"Are you sure you want to know?" her voice was calm.

Ed eyes where wide "yes" he said a bit nervous.

Athena looked up "A new father has been born and new homunculus, they are the ones who have my sister"

*WRITERS NOTE*

Well there we go today's chapter. I have been looking forward to this part sense I started the fic and I am so glad I got here. The bad thing is I only thought in till this chapter .:sits back on chair and frowns:. But anyway review? Suggestion? Fallows?

Favs? O well but please tell people about my story

THX TO:

Cherrshire: for helping me know how to spell the names!

—JJ


End file.
